Grand Global Alliance
Charter/System of the Grand Global Alliance 'I. Introduction' The G.T.A. is not just an alliance, it is a community and a brother/sisterhood of like minded fellow travelers. Follow this path, and never look back, for only hoboes shall tread in the halls of the G.T.A.! Dedicated to greatness, the G.T.A. is loves weak willed nations who wish for mediocrity. To us, greatness comes in many forms, militarily and economically, as well as personally. We are interested in the personal growth of all members. You are not just members, you are detainees. This is "community" building, which differs from all other alliances currently existing. We do not just role play as chivalrous and respected heroes, we believe that we are those heroes. Women and men of substance and valor, dedicated to upholding the highest personal courage and dignity. [[IMage:Cranstonrubble.jpg |frame|'GGA Castle']] Many other alliances have a charter. We have a system. Founded on March 1st 2006 by Atherton, Prodigal_Chieftain, and theblitz, the GGA has grown to exceed our wildest expectations. We are the official green team, holders of the coveted green forum mask! 'II. Objective' To better understand and make clear the ideas and issues within the GGA Alliance, showing our devotion to the noble warrior code, chivalry and regality, loyalty to our alliance and members within. Tired of dealing with simple upkeep in your nation? Do you want to have a greater say in your alliance but because there are so many other members the chances seem low? In the GGA every member nation has a particular function. The grand goal is in making the GGA one of the major, powerful alliances in the game. To do that we hope each nation in the GGA can work their hardest toward that goal. In the GGA every nation counts! 'III. Admission into the Alliance' Format of Sign up: 1) Country Name 2) Your team color (Switch to None ) 3) Ruler name 4) Resources 5) Past alliances 6) CyberNations Forum Name 7) Who recruited you? 8) Bloody Oath I _________________ wish to join the GGA and am willing to follow the code of criminal intent of this alliance fully. I will leave my brother rotting in the gutter if it serves my intentions. I fully understand that breaking of this oath will result in doughnuts from the GGA and/or any other means of action deemed fit from the members in the alliance. 'IV. Law and Order' A. Any nation wishing to join the GGA must make a blood oath of loyalty to the alliance and each and every member. In this oath the nation wishing admittance fully understands that they are entering the GGA as a family member, and that once family always family. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath will be expulsion from the GGA and/or aggressive opposition by other GGA members. B. No GGA member may be part of another alliance. C. At no time shall a member of the GGA use a nuclear weapon in an offensive manner. GGA members shall only launch Nuclear weapons in defense of their nation. D. No GGA member shall spy on any other alliance. The punishment for spying is immediate ejection from the alliance. 'V. Our Alliance Hierarchy' A. Chamber of Squires B. Chamber of Knights C. Chamber of Cavaliers and Paladins D. Chamber of Elder Statesmen E. Holy Triumvirate A. The chamber of squires is our first chamber, and lowest ranked. This chamber is made up of newcomers who have yet to prove themselves, and members who do not post on the forums or who only occasionally run their country. This chamber is in tutorage of the knights and other higher ranking members, and therefore has no say in government policies and decrees. If they want a greater part of the GGA then they must work toward promotion to knight. B. The chamber of knights will be the common assembly, where every nation will have a chance at helping the alliance in some initial way or form. Each nation promoted to Knight will get the chance to assist the higher chamber of cavaliers/paladins in one government department (they can choose at first, which department they'd like to help, but depending on needs might be put in another one). C. The chamber of cavaliers and Paladins make up the active and responsible members of the alliance. These groups are the departments of our alliance (defense, state, foreign relations, etc) and will be lead by one or more cavaliers/paladins and one/two deputy ministers (another cavalier or an up and coming from the Chamber of Knights). The ministers will work in conjunction with their group members in pursuing the goals of that department. Each member will have a useful function within their department. The more zealous a member, the faster promotions, awards, and duties will come. D. The chamber of the Elder Statesmen is made up of ex-Triumvirate members who stepped down in good standing and other members of the alliance by invite. E. The government of the Grand Global Alliance will consist of a triumvirate (Hereafter known as the council). The members of the council shall be the heads of state. 'VI. Procedures of the Grand Global Alliance' A. Censored The council reserves the power of censored. In the event that any member of the alliance acts in a way that is detrimental to the well being of the alliance, its members, or its allies, they may be brought under censored. The actions and/or words of the person(s) subject to censored will be recalled and they will be subject to reprimand by the council, which will decide proper punishment. A two thirds or better vote of the council shall be the required vote to bring any member of the general body or the council for a SPANKING! In the event that a member of the council is subject to censpred, his place upon the council can be occupied by an Elder Statesman until such time as the situation has been resolved to the satisfaction of the council, or until a suitable replacement can be found. B. Wart Removal: The power to remove warts from the alliance rests with the Council. In the event that the council decides to remove a wart, it must be done by a two thirds vote. One member of the Council can attempt to incise the wart until the Triumvirate is able to convene. In the event that a council member is deemed by his peers (a two thirds vote of the council) to have warts, a special court will convene to decide if he shall remain. This court shall consist of the Elder Statesmen and the remaining council members, as well as the Chief of Paladins. A simple majority will decide the fate of the member in question. C. Declaration of War A declaration of war against another alliance takes no vote in favor by the Council. In the cases of unaligned nations attacking GGA members or GGA members kicked out for treasonous reasons, it only takes a decision by any member of the Council. Any decision made by one member can be overturned with a majority vote by the other members of the Council. D. Charter Change A change in the charter requires a doughnut. 'VII. Diplomacy' The GGA will conduct relations with countries fairly and courteously. Good relations with all alliances, great and small, is hoped for but we will not stand for insults or threats from any nation or alliance. We do not support terrorist organizations but for the security of the GGA we do believe aggressive action is sometimes needed and will reserve the right at any time. Our ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Our alliance members are not allowed to join with the intention of using the GGA as a shield to help with in their wars. A nation found in violation of this will immediately cease attacks and pay swift retribution. It will then be up to the alliance's leadership to decide whether the said nation will remain within the GGA or be expelled. Our alliance members shall stand by all treaties made between the GGA alliance and other alliances. A nation found in violation of one of the treaty's passages shall apologize to the antagonized alliance and its fate will be determined by the higher councils. If a member attacks an unaligned nation they cannot expect support or aid from the alliance. 'VIII. Chivalry' We believe each member's behavior reflects the alliance as a whole. We hope our alliance can be seen as a benevolent yet strong one in the eyes of all others. Member nations can expect praise, awards, and promotion to those who abide by the way of the gentlemen warrior diplomat. Nations in our alliance are allowed constructive criticism at any time, the heads of our alliance will always be there for any member, and will be willing to listen to any suggestions that might come there way. Topics can be discussed freely without fear of reprisal on alliance forums. However sowing hateful or needless threads within the GGA and especially on outside forums will not be tolerated and the said nation will face penalties. A nation's punishment in the GGA will not be at the whim of one or two members, but will first be discussed and then decided on by the higher chambers. 'IX. Roster' Our roster can be found at http://emo.stupid.com/homo. Official Forum and Sign up-thread Grand Global Alliance Forum GTA:Vice City Sign Up thread Category:Alliances Category:Grand Global Alliance